A Walk to Remember
by Kris6
Summary: Two girls brought together by fate are forced to test their love. Like the movie. Chapter 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

A Walk to Remember

Disclaimer: ß Owns nothing

Pairing: S/A

Rating: PG

Summary: Two girls are drawn together by love. When difficult circumstances get in the way, will they be able to pull through?

A/N: Six months into the school year. Spencer and her family moved before the year started. She is a cheerleader.  
Ashley is friends with Kelly and Aiden (who never dated Madison). Spencer and Ashley never formally met and they are both Juniors. Glen and Clay are Seniors.

Chapter One  
**School Gym- Homecoming Night**  
Spencer Carlin looks nervously around her at all of the people mulling about. She is seated at a table in the far corner of the gym, trying to keep away from the rest of the students. Even after six months of living here, she still doesn't know anybody outside of the cheerleading squad...none of its members are even her friends. She sighs lightly as she sees Madison, the captain of the squad, heading over, looking somewhat miffed at the blonde's lack of participation.  
"Girl, what are you doing? Get out here with the rest of us," Madison orders.  
"I don't know anybody here, you know that," Spencer responds, just loud enough that the other girl can barely hear her over the music.  
Frustrated, the brunette pulls her up and drags her into the crowd. "If you don't know anyone, go meet them," she informs her with an obvious tone before walking off. Spencer sighs as she looks at everyone around her.  
Meanwhile, outside, Ashley is sitting on a bench and occasionally looking into the gym and scoffing. She takes another gulp from her flask and wonders for the hundredth time that night how her friends managed to drag her here. Aside from the girls in short skirts and lots of cleavage, the night was turning out to be a total waste of time. She stands up and goes inside, intending to find Aiden and Kelly and leave.  
However, after sitting out front and drinking vodka for the last half hour, she ends up staggering in as the earth shift under her feet. While in search for her friends, she spots a blonde girl in the middle of the room looking lost. After staring at the other girl, for what seems like, hours, the blonde girl turns to face her. They make eye contact and Ashley smiles drunkenly at the mystery girl. But then, the alcohol decides that it wants to make a grand reappearance as she hauls off to the girl's bathroom.  
Concerned for the brunette that she had caught staring at her, Spencer moves to follow her. Before she can move, a hand grabs her wrist. "Where do you think you're going?" Madison asks, having witnessed the exchange.  
"That girl didn't look well. I'm going to see if she's okay," Spencer responds, knowing that it's only the right thing to do  
"No, you see, **_we _**do not associate with trash," the brunette cheerleader informs the new girl.Spencer defiantly tugs her arm away and goes after the other girl. Sherry and Madison's other cronies appear beside her. "I swear, if she wasn't so pretty and good at cheering, she would be a total nobody at this school," she scoffs as the other cheerleaders just nod dumbly in agreement.  
Spencer gets into the restroom and pushes three stall doors open before finding the right one. There she finds Ashley's head leaning against the toilet seat.  
"Are you okay?" She gently asks the drunken girl. Before Ashley can respond, she begins to wretch. Spencer holds her hair and rubs her back comfortingly. "Shh, it's okay. Let it out. You'll be okay," the blonde whispers soothingly to the stranger hovering over the toilet before her.  
When it seems as though the girl is spent, Spencer leans the girl's back against the side of the stall. "Wait here and we'll get you cleaned up, okay?" She asks with a smile as she stands to get some wet papertowels.  
She comes back moments later with several wet papertowels. She uses one to wipe at the other girl's mouth and another to cool off her face. In the midst of all of this, Ashley regains control enough to put her hands over one of the hands on her face.  
"Who are you?" The brunette croaks out hoarsely.  
"I'm Spencer," the younger girl replies with a slight smile. "Who are you?" She asks, feeling a little silly that this is the circumstances of which they would meet.  
"Ashley," she responds just barely above a whisper.  
Sitting back on her heels, Spencer studies the other girl for a moment. "I'm going to go get you some water and I take you home...if that's okay?" She says, only questioning herself after making the presumption that the brunette would want to leave with her. Ashley merely nods. "I'll be right back."  
The blonde gets up and leaves the bathroom. Once back into the main area of the gym, she searches out her older brother. She marches up to him and pulls him off to the side, away from some of his fellow basketball teammates. "I need your car," she informs the older boy.  
"No way, how am **_I _**going to get home?" Glen asks, shaking his head vigorously.  
"Get a ride with Madison," Spencer asserts and the boy still looks skeptical. "Please, Glen, do it for me," she begs.  
His eyes soften. "That guilt thing won't always work," he grumbles as he hands her the keys. Spencer smiles up at him and kisses him on the cheek before grabbing a bottle of water from the beverage table and heading back to the ladie's room.  
"You came back," Ashley points out with mild surprise.  
"Of course I did," Spencer looks at her as if it was the most absurd thing she'd ever heard before shaking her head. "I brought you this," she says as she opens up the bottle and hands it to the brunette, who takes a long pull of it.  
"Thank you," Ashley says, her voice no longer sounding like she'd swallowed sandpaper.  
"Come on," Spencer smiles as she helps the girl into a standing position and lets her lean against her body for support as they head out of the bathroom and out of the dance. Madison's eyes narrow as she witnesses the whole scene.  
The twenty minute car ride from the dance to Ashley's house is made in relative silence. It is only broken every once in a while as Ashley gives the younger girl directions on how to get to her house. Soon they pull up.  
"Did you need any help getting in?" Spencer asks, referring to the state of the older girl.  
"No, I feel better now," the brunette responds. She moves to get out of the car, but pauses as she opens the door. "Why did you help me tonight?" She asks out of extreme curiousity.  
"Because you looked like you needed help," Spencer smiles enigmatically.  
They stay like that for several moments, smiling shyly at one another. "Spencer I...thank you," Ashley says before she gets out of the car and walks up to her house, turning around halfway to smile at the mysterious blonde.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Monday- Principal's Office**  
"Ms. Davies," bald Principal Parker sighs as her rubs his eye tiredly at the presence of the brunette. "We both know that you had alcoholic beverages on school property Friday night," he sighs as he looks at the troublesome girl before him.  
"So, what, are you going to suspend me? Expel me?" She questions, not particularly interested.  
With another sigh, he looks down at his desk. "I am afraid that I can't actually **_prove_** that you had alcohol here...but I have been looking through your records," he motions towards the papers on his desk.  
"Digging for dirt to try and get me kicked out?" Ashley scoffs incredulously as she crosses her arms across her chest.  
"No, I've been looking for a way to help you Ms. Davies," Principal Parker corrects her, causing the girl to roll her eyes. "Since you've been going here you've been suspended four times: once for truancy, twice for skipping altogether and once for having alcohol on the premises. You're grades are less than stellar and I'm afraid that, if something isn't done, you will have to repeat your Junior year," he informs the brunette.  
"What!" Ashley exclaims. "I don't want to be stuck here another year," she whines at him, as if the whole thing was his fault.  
"I don't want you to be either. That's why I asked one of the students here help tutor you," he smiles warmly.  
"What, you bribed some nerd to teach some dumb kid useless information to help feed his superiority complex?" She scoffs bitterly.  
"Actually, no. **_She_** seemed very interested in helping out a fellow student and she is anything but a 'nerd' as she is one of our cheerleaders here. Ms. Carlin is a relatively new student and is a little shy, so please don't try and make her any more uncomfortable than she already is," the principal warns sternly.  
"And you'll let me pass if I agree to do this?" Ashley questions skeptically.  
"If you do this, you won't need me," he smiles confidently. Before Ashley can ask anymore questions, there is a tentative knock on the door. "Come in," he calls out to the other person.  
The door opens and Spencer walks in.She looks between the two in the room and blushes slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll wait out-"  
"No, no Ms. Carlin. Sit, please. This is Ashley Davies, the girl you will be tutoring for the rest of the semester. Ashley, this is Spencer Carlin," Principal Parker introduces them with a warm smile.  
Spencer offers her hand shyly to the other girl. Ashley takes it in her own and shakes gently. "Nice to meet you Spencer," she smirks, beginning to think that this whole experience won't be so bad after all. But then a thought strikes her. _She's a **cheerleader**?_

What did you think? It's kind of different than the movie, but I kind of had to tailor it because I wanted all of the characters intact, more or less.  
In this fic you can expect some tears and a lot of artisti license on my part, but I am definitely going to keep tha basic plotline of the story intact.  
P.S. The drunken dance thing was taken loosely from the book because I like that as the opening scene better than the one in the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
**After School**  
Ashley sighs as her last class lets out. Normally this would be her favorite time of day, but now she has to stay after to study. A smile comes unbidden as she thinks about the blonde girl who she will be alone with for the next hour or so. Before she can go too deep into thought, an arm throws itself over her shoulder.  
"So, did you want to hit the beach or just hang out at your place?" Aiden asks as he and Kelly find the brunette as she starts towards the gym.  
"Neither, I have to **_study_**," Ashley snarks, raising the pitch of her voice slightly to display her distaste.  
"Ew, why?" Kelly asks with a disgusted expression.  
"Parker says I'll be held back unless I get tutored," she sighs.  
"What geek did they set you up with? Dexter Miles?" Aiden laughs as they pass by the aforementioned, suspender wearing Urkel clone.  
"No, this girl named Spencer Carlin. She's new," Ashley replies with a smile.  
"I totally know her," Kelly states with a grin. "She's a cheeleader. Oh and I heard that she's, like, some kind of creepy Christian conservative or something," she adds with a sneer.  
At this, the brunette's face falls. "You're kidding," she says with disappointment.  
"Aww, Sweetie. I'm sorry to have burst your bubble, but that girl is not going to be interested," Kelly smirks, shaking her head at the other girl.  
"I swear though, she dresses like a nun, covering everything up the way she does," Aiden throws in sadly, wanting another girl to show her cleavage so he could have something to occupy his time in school.  
Ashley just rolls her eyes. "I'll see you guys later. I said I'd meet her in the gym so we can get started after practice," she tells them before walking off to where she needs to be.  
"I want to come see the cheerleaders too," Aiden grins as he goes to follow.  
However, that is cut short as Kelly grabs his arm to stop him. "I'm your ride and if you don't come with me now, you're walking home," she warns. Looking torn, he chooses to follow the blonde to the parking lot with his tail between his legs. With a laugh and shake of her head, Ashley walks into the gym and immediately spots the blonde girl.  
Ashley moves on autopilot to sit on the bleachers, never taking her eyes off of the other girl. Spencer is right in step with the others as she moves her right arm behind her neck and sway her hips, dipping down and trailing her hands along her sides. She spots Ashley and smiles shyly, never faltering her movements.  
Through the whole routine, Ashley and Spencer maintain full eye contact, only taking their eyes off one another when the blonde has to turn. The brunette is completely mesmerized as she sees this new side to the girl she had just only met.  
"Okay," Madison calls out as they finish their last steps. "So, we'll continue on tomorrow morning. Get here early so we can go through it before the pep rally," she informs the girl sternly, all of them nodding before breaking away.  
The brunette cheerleader notices the lone spectator staring at a distracted Spencer from the stands. She marches up to the other girl, blocking her view of the blonde girl. "What are **_you _**doing here?" Madison asks, hands on her hips.  
"I came her for Spencer," Ashley raises her eyebrows, waiting for the other girl to go away.  
"What even makes you think she's interested in you?" The cheerbitch asks mockingly, trying to run the girl off.  
"This is so not what you think," Ashley sighs in frustration.  
"Then why are you here?" The other brunette challenges.  
"Because I'm tutoring her," Spencer answers from behind the captain of the squad.  
"Spencer, you need to seriously rethink this because we can't have this lesbo hanging around our practices and making all of us **_normal _**girls uncomfortable," Madison explains before glancing between the two and walking out, leaving both girls alone in the gym.  
Both of them just look at each other awkwardly for a moment, Ashley appauled that she would call her out like that in front of the blonde. "Did you bring you books?" Spencer asks, breaking the silence.  
"Um, yeah," Ashley responds, shaking herself out of the daze she found herself in. She fumbles around in her bag for a moment. "About what Madison said..." she begins nervously.  
"Is it true?" Spencer finds herself asking, against her better judgement. "Are you a, um, a-"  
"Lesbian?" Ashley smirks, finishing the younger girl's question. Spencer nods silently before leaning over and opening up her own bag. "I'm not into labels," she informs the other girl, staring at her in her cheerleading uniform.  
"Well, I guess that makes you the only one not into them," Spencer notes wryly.  
Something shiny catches Ashley's attention from the other girl. She reaches over and takes the tiny silver cross around Spencer's neck into her hands gently. "I love this," she says softly of the elegantly simple design.  
Despite the nervousness of having the other girl so close, Spencer beams at the object. "I've had it ever since I...for a really long time," she corrects herself, shaking her head slightly. "My grandma gave it to me and said that it was to remind me that God has a plan for everyone and that I should never lose my faith in Him," she smiles wistfully at the memory.  
Ashley removes her hand and lets the necklace fall back to the blonde's collarbone. "Do you believe that He does?" She asks quietly.  
Spencer cocks her head to the side and smiles slightly. "Yes, don't you?" She asks in response.  
"I don't know if I believe in God," the brunette admits, almost embarassed about it due to the other girl's conviction.  
"You don't have to because He believes in you," Spencer replies seriously.


End file.
